Welcome To The Supernatural, Enjoy Your Stay
by SabrinaTeenagedB
Summary: Lillian was sure that she had never felt this way, about anyone. Hunter Sands/OC, Lillian Varcolac. T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

There was a loud knocking at the large wooden doors at the very front of the large and old yet majestic looking manor. This was Wolfsberg Manor.

Stood in front of those doors were the Sands family, Jordan Sands, a teenaged girl who wore large glasses and baggy clothes, David Sands, a widowed middle-aged father, and then there was Hunter Sands, the youngest in the family. Hunter loved the supernatural, but we soon find out the true reason for that.

Unlike both of his remaining family members, Hunter had dirty blonde hair where his sister and father had dark brown, almost black. Hunter also had blue eyes, where they had brown.

They all stood for a moment, waiting for an answer to their knock on the door but got none. Right when David was about to knock once more, the right door slowly creaked open. Looking at his two children for no more than two seconds, he led them inside.

As they heard the unmistakeable thud of the door closing behind them, they turned before turning back to the front and all three of them let out a shocked gasp.

In front of them was a tall, no-nonsense looking woman with one of the weirdest hairstyles any of them had ever seen, and wore grey clothes with her arms crossed in front of her stomach.

Let out a slightly nervous chuckle, David lifted his right hand, offering a handshake, "Uh, hello. David Sands?" He said it almost wondering if she knew who they were. "You must be-"

He was cut off by the woman in question, "Madame Varcolac." She had a Romanian accent, which was to be expected, as that was where they were. But the odd thing is that her name was shortly followed by a wolfs' howl.

The Sands' family all looked around in different directions, clearly confused about the noise.

"You 'vill follow me." Madame Varcolac turned on her heel and led them all up the large wooden staircase.

They were halfway up when David opened his mouth, "So, have you lived here long?" The question caused Madame Varcolac to pause in her steps, before carrying on.

"Dad!" The hushed reprimand on Jordan sounded.

"What? Just trying to make conversation." He said simply as they continued after the tall, and slightly scary, woman. As the three reached the top of the stairs they saw that Madame Varcolac had stopped and was waiting for them.

Once they were in a small line in front of the woman, Madame Varcolac spoke, "Boy, girl. You rooms, this 'vay." She pulled out a laser pointer that was attached to some keys, on a stretchy line. Then she looked at David, "Father," She turned around quickly, "Your room, that 'vay." She turned around once more, making the three of them step back slightly, "Have 'von rule, stay in room at night. Lock door."

"Actually that's two rules." Hunter voiced before being cut off by his father.

"Hunter, don't argue with Madame Varcolac," Another wolf howling could be heard. The three once again looked around in confusion and question.

Turning back to Madame Varcolac, who cracked her neck, David spoke once more, "Okay, go to bed." Hunter opened his mouth to say something but his father whispered quietly, "Go, go, go, go. Lock your doors," He called as Jordan and Hunter turned to go to their rooms, "I'm locking mine, love you." He turned back to Madame Varcolac and quickly cleared his throat before trying to get past her. And after a quick awkward moment, proceeded past her with his small suitcase.

Hunter and Jordan, now walking down a large hallway, were stopped when Hunter said, "Hey, check this out." He was looking at a picture of some wolves and started to read it out. "To Dragomir, the strength of the pack is the wolf," Jordan walked forwards to look at the picture herself, "and the strength of the wolf is the pack, best wished Rudyard Kipling." He paused to look at his sister, "That's what mom always used to say, but who's this Kipling dude?"

Jordan smiled at his confusion. It was times like these, were he was confused and looked innocent that she loved most. "It's from the Jungle Book, by Runyard Kipling." She looked at the picture once more, "Mom was quoting him, now c'mon let's go!" By now she had already picked up her suitcase and was starting down the hallway. "Do you really want to get her angry?"

"Who?"

In almost a whisper, "Madame Varcolac." Another howl, another confused look into the distance.

"Get to rooms!" The echoing voice of Madame Varcolac made them hurry down the hall, in search for their rooms.

As they both entered their separate rooms, they looked around, admiring it.

Over with their father, David had walked into his room and placed his suitcase on the bed. He noticed some cookies by the phone with a woman with blonde hair's face on them. "Hmm, what's this?" He picked up the small card and read it aloud, "Properties by Paulina. My compliments, Paulina Von Eckberg, your local realestate professional. Hmm, cookies." He took a bite and smiled, "Good."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The next morning, the Sands family sat a large wooden table in a room just off from the kitchen. David sat across from Jordan who sat next to her little brother. They all had plates, bowls, knifes, forks, spoons and cups. There where two jugs on the table, one full of orange juice, the other water.

However, David had a cup full of coffee.

Madame Varcolac, once again dressed in grey, and the odd hairstyle, walked in from the kitchen with a large silver plater with a lid on top. She walked in between Jordan and Hunter before placing it onto the table top.

Jordan spoke up, "Before you open that, you should know that I don't eat mea-." She was cut off by Madame Varcolac taking of the large lid.

"Bagels and cream cheese, was Dragomir's favourite." She said in her thick Romanian accent. David looked at his kids with a look that said 'see?' and gestured for them to take one.

Just as Madame Varcolac was about to leave, Jordan called her name. "Uh, Madame Varcolac?" Wolf howl, and more confused looks, "Uh, we're going into town after breakfast. Is there anything you need?"

"I give you list."

Hunter spoke up too, "Is there an internet café around here? I need to get online."

"'Ve have 'vorld 'vide 'veb here, boy."

"You do?" Hunter asked, clearly surprised. But the manor was old.

Madame Varcolac spoke, her face not changing from her expressionless face, "Da. Passvord is Brangelina." The she let out a creepy, borderline evil laugh, while throwing her head back. Before Hunter could even give Jordan a questioning look, Madame Varcolac was back to the expressionless face.

David, who was drinking coffee, looked up and the sound of the creepy laugh and managed to catch the keys Madame Varcolac tossed to him. "Careful on road, is speedtrap." Was the only thing she said.

She then continued to walk out.

"That was weird." Hunter said, before taking a bite of his cream cheese bagel.

Although David agreed with him, he still gave him a light reprimanding, "Hunter."

But Hunter just shrugged in a 'what?' way.

"Hello?" The voice was unknown and shocked all three of the rooms current occupants. They turned to the voice and were shocked to see a girl, who looked to be the same age as Hunter, standing at the head of the table. "I'm Lillian Varcolac, Madame Varcolac's niece."

This was news to them.

"I was wondering if I could go into town with you?" Her dark brown hair was set in a messy bun, at the back of her head. She had high cheekbones, a straight nose and sharp, almost cat-like green eyes. She wore a smile, dark washed skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and wore a maids hat, apron and was holding a dust-buster in her left hand.

"I'm sorry," Jordan was the first to break out of the awkward stare and silence, "I'm Jordan Sands, are you the maid?"

The girl let out a small tinkling laugh, "Kind of." She looked over all of them, stopping on Hunter slightly longer than the other two. "I, as I said before, am Lillian Varcolac, Madame V's niece."

Hunter noticed the shortened name from Madame Varcolac, and decided he might start to use that himself.

"Oh! Well then, I'm David Sands, this is Hunter." He pointed to his son, noticing that he probably wouldn't say anything himself.

"It's nice to meet you guys!" She was cheerful, and the three of them noticed that she did not have the generic Romanian accent that most of the people they had met so far had. "This place has been rather quiet ever since Mr. Dragomir passed." She paused, her face turning sad for a moment, before turning back into the bright smile. "So, can I come with you to town?"

David shrugged slightly, "Sure, meet us by the van in five?" When she nodded, he smiled, "Okay then." Just as she was about to leave he stopped her, "Lillian, right?"

"Yep!" She said brightly, her green eyes wide, and then she literally skipped out of the room.

There was silence for a few more moments before Hunter spoke, "She's weird too." And then he stood up, having finished his bagel.

As the van was small, and really only had room for three, Hunter found himself with this Lillian girl, half on his lap, half on the seat. As they went over a bump, Lillian fell to her right, almost banging her head on the door on the other side of Hunter.

"Sorry," She muttered, picking herself up from Hunter's lap.

"S'okay." He muttered back, not noticing the light pink his cheeks turned. In fact, only Jordan did, and she let out the tiniest of smirks.

"So, Lillian-" David was cut off by the girl herself.

"Please, call me Lily."

David smiled, and glanced over to her for a moment. "Okay then, Lily, how come you don't have a Romanian accent?"

Lily smiled, and once again picked herself up from Hunter's lap, as she fell once again. "My dad is Auntie V's older brother, and he went to school in England and met my mother. Long story short I was born there, and lived there for about seven years before my parents left me here with Auntie V, while they do research in Africa."

"What do they do?" Jordan asked, interested in what research they were doing in Africa.

"My mom's an archaeologist and my dad is a entomologist." Hunter gave her a confused look, which she smiled at, "My mom looks at old things, while my dad looks at bugs."

The rest of the ride was spent with Lillian picking herself up from Hunters lap, whose face would get pink, then go back to normal, only to become pink again when she fell on his legs.

And once again, only Jordan noticed.

They made it to town, in relatively one piece. As they were getting out of the car, Lillian noticed that Hunter slipped on some sunglasses while Jordan pushed her glasses up her nose slightly, then pulled down the sleeves of her jacket and then crossed her arms, all whilst ducking her head slightly.

But when they saw the beautiful, old, village square, both of them looked around in wonder, which made Lillian smile.

However, David was looking at a large sign at the entrance of the village square. "Hey, kids." He called, making the three teens look over at him, "Properties by Paulina, hey, um, I'll catch up with you guys later." The three nodded, both Lillian and Jordan smiling, before turning around. "Oh, Hunter," They looked towards the man once more, who jokingly pointed at the boy, "Don't bring home any stray vampires." And then they all split up.

As the three of them walked further into town, Lillian smiling and saying 'hello' to locals she knew, they came across the large monument of 'the Great Wolfsberg Protector'. In front of the large brass statue was a man with long dark hair, tied back into a ponytail.

"Behold!" He said in his thick accent, his facial hair making him look older than he probably was, "The great beast, reins supreme!" As they passed him, Hunter and Lillian smiled at the man, who did a quick trick with his hat as they passed.

Hunter then exclaimed, with a wide smile on his face, "This place is awesome! Let's cruise around, and check it out!"

"No cruising! We have a list." Jordan emphasised her point by pulling a small piece of folded up paper from the pocket of her horrible- in Lillian's opinion- orange, knitted cardigan. She looked up at one of the shop signs, "Here's the market." She paused, squinting once again at the sign, "I think."

Hunter was looking off somewhere else, whilst Jordan walked into said market. Lillian smiled when she saw he was looking a poster of the Wolfsberg Beast. "Hunter." She placed her small hand on his shoulder, something which secretly got his heart rate higher. "We're going into the market."

Hunter nodded, and this time, he definitely noticed that his cheeks heated up. He shook himself mentally, before following Lillian into the market.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The door shut behind Hunter, and Jordan had already picked up a basket.

"Woah! Check this out!" Hunter exclaimed, looking at the various shelves, full of all types of weird stuff. While Jordan was looked at the various biscuits, and not understanding the words written on the packet, Lillian was behind Hunter, picking up a few jars and putting them into the basket she had on her elbow. "Oh, cool, snake venom!"

"Thank you!" Lillian giggled as she snatched the snake venom out of his hands, while he was looking at it. "That's just what I need!"

Meanwhile, David was walking up the few metal steps that lead to the door of Properties by Paulina, but he then noticed the note attached to the blue door. Reading it out loud, he said, "Be back in a jiff, Paulina." He peered in through the small window, but all he was the pitch black of the closed real-estate agency.

Jordan, back in the shop, was turning around the corner of shelves, peering at the food closely, but then turned around and stumbled into Goran, the butcher. And this unfortunately led to vegetarian Jordan with this huge hunk of meat on top of her chest.

"So sorry!" Goran exclaimed. "I, so sorry, so sorry." He smacked his head with his large blue gloves, "I am big klutz."

Jordan looked at the meat with a slightly disgust, "Yeah, me too." She looked back up to the boy, "Um, could you get this off of me?" Her face turned into a slight grossed out expression as Goran yanked the meat off of her.

"Please, forgive me."

As Jordan stood up, she also picked up the basket she was holding before, "Thanks, umm…" She trailed off as she realised she didn't know his name.

Noticing she was hinting for his name Goran gave a start, "Goran." He said, gazing deeply into her eyes. He then switched the hands the meat was in and held out his right for a hand shake, "My name is Goran." Jordan looked down at his hand and he remembered that he had huge gloves covered in meat juices, causing him to quickly pull it back.

"Um, I'm Jordan." She rubbed under her nose and pushed up her glasses, before turning away, to carry on with her shopping. Jordan internally rolled her eyes when she noticed she had a slight pink tint to her cheeks.

Unknown to her, Goran watched her leave with a smile on his face, before he looked down and scrambled to go after her.

Hunter, who had noticed the entire exchange, pretended to be looking at a small bottle of something, but Lillian noticed.

Jordan huffed out a sigh as she stared down at the list, not understanding a word on it. Pushing back a bit of her fringe, she continued to stare at the list, not noticing Goran come up to her.

"Perhaps, I could help you with your shopping?" Goran asked, causing Jordan to look up at him with a smile.

"That be great!" She exclaimed, but then realised she answered too fast, "Actually, yeah. Um, I have a list, but I don't understand anything on it." Jordan's eyebrows drew together as she looked at the piece of paper in front of her, before looking back up at Goran. She held out the paper to him, "Um, so.. Do-"

"Aye." He jumped out of his trance, taking the paper from her. "Aha! Madame Varcolac." There was another wolf howl, but only Jordan seemed to notice it. "She can be very difficult to understand." Jordan let out a huffed laugh, she knew that was the truth.

When she looked back up to Goran, there was a moment where they just stood, too entranced in each others eyes to look away.

"Aye, so Jordan, you are American?" He walked to the side, picking up about three of what looked to be oranges.

Over with Lillian and Hunter, she was holding the ladder still, getting an eyeful of Hunters (delicious) butt. He had scrambled up as fast as he could, which was pretty fast, and didn't notice it needed to be held by someone. So before said ladder could collapse, she pushed her basket up her arm, to the crook, so she could hold it.

"What are you looking for?" Lilly asked him, looking around the side of the ladder, as to not be staring straight at his butt.

"Eye of newt." He said simply, as if he was looking for a box of instant macaroni and cheese.

As Goran put the oranges into Jordan's basket she answered, "Yes, I am."

"I have always wanted to go to America," Goran told her.

She chuckled, "Really?"

"I want to get Punk'ed and I want to sing 'Take me out to the ballgame'." Jordan let out a laugh as Goran actually started to sing, "Is a stupid." He continued, "Right?"

Jordan shook her head, "No, it's not stupid at all." She lifted both her hands in a 'whatever' gesture, "I mean, I've always wanted to play in the Soccer World Cup." She turned towards some other vegetables and fruit.

Goran looked at her back, "Maybe you will!"

Jordan shook her head once more, "Doubtful." She turned to look at the fruit behind her.

"Jordan-" He bumped into her basket, "Sorry. Maybe while you are here, I can show you around Wolfsberg? It is a very beautiful town, especially under the full moon." His words made her stare deeply into his brown eyes, imagining exactly what he was saying.

But Jordan was brought back to reality, "Oh, uh, I don't know, I mean.. you know I have to take care of my brother and I'm only here for a few days, so I don't think-" She had turned around to walk away, only to walk into a watermelon stand and nearly tip it over. Luckily Goran managed to catch it before it did. "Oops! Goran, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry Goran!"

"Is okay! No, problema." But Jordan was still freaking out and swiftly turned and walked away, knocking things on her way. Staring after her, Goran whispered to himself, "I knew the American girls were beautiful but she is-"

"A vegetarian." Hunter cut into Gorans whispered reverie. The blonde stood behind him with Lillian, who looked apologetic at Goran, recognising the look on his face. Hunter shrugged, "Don't even waste your time!" There was a pause, as Hunter stared at the jar he was holding, "Say, how much for the 'Eye of Newt'?"

Five minutes later Goran was behind the counter, ringing up all the items in Lillian basket while she stood next to Hunter, who was leaning against the counter. "You know, it's rude to eavesdrop." She informed him, a small smile on her lips.

He slipped his red framed sunglasses down his nose before looking at her from over them, "I have no idea what you're talking about, thank you very much." But his mouth, which held a smirk, told her different.

"You're more protective of your older sister than you led me to think." She commented, now purposely not looking at him. She could feel his gaze on her face.

"Once again, no idea what you're talking about."

She turned to look at him, her eyes boring into his own blue pair, "You can try and act like you don't," Lillian paused, only to slink closer the young teen, "But, we both know you're protective of her."

He let his mouth curl into a slight smirk, "No idea what you're talking about." His words were so quiet, but they were so close. She could feel his minty breath on her face. "No idea, whatsoever."

Later that night, there was a loud knocking on the large wooden door at the front of the manor. Madame Varcolac walked swiftly towards it, her expression, once again, not changing. As she opened the door she wondered who it could be, but she did not expect who it was. Her eyes widened as she looked the blonde woman, who was only wearing pink, up and down.

"Madame Varcolac-" Wolf howl, confused glances, "I am so completely sorry to hear about your loss, I mean I haven't been able to get poor old Dragomire out of my head." Madame Varcola nodded in thanks. The blondes head moved to the right of Madame Varcolac, "Oh, hi! You must be David!"

He looked at her with a mock thoughtful face, "Paulina?"

The blonde giggled, "How did you know?"

David smiled, "You look just like your cookies."

"And just as sweet!" Paulina smiled, before winking, "So sweet I just gave you a cavity!" Madame Varcolac rolled her eyes before leaving, while the two annoying adults laughed at the lame joke.

David had let Paulina in (or rather, she had let herself in) when Jordan and Hunter came running down the stairs. Noticing the woman they stopped short in whatever they had been doing.

"Oh!" Paulina cried, "You must be the dashing young Hunter," She smiled, pointing her painted pink nails towards the younger teen, "And you must be the exquisite Jordan!" Jordan, unused to complements, tucked her hair behind her ear.

Hunter stepped forward, "Do we know you?"

"Well I know you!" Paulina kept on smiling, seeming not to notice Hunters slight hostility, "It's not everyday Wolfsberg manor changes hands!" Paulina looked towards the teens again, "That makes ya'll famous around here!" She pulled her hands up to her face, making an imaginary camera and pretending to photograph them. The two adults laughed, while Hunter looked at them with no amusement, "That's my camera!" Paulina turned around to David, her hands clasped in front of her. "So David, I was wondering if you were free for dinner?"

Before David could answer Hunter shouted out, "No!"

David, "No?"

Jordan nudged Hunter, "Yes, he's totally free."

David look at Jordan in slight confusion, before turning back to Paulina, "I am totally free."

Paulina giggled, "I know an adorable little bistro for us to get acquainted."

In the background, Hunter huffed and crossed his arms in defiance while Jordan smiled happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

While David was out with Paulina, having dinner at 'an adorable little bistro', Jordan was on her laptop, watching what looked to be a live web cam shot of a high school party. Her two best friends were clearly seen on the screen.

"J!" Her friend, Tina, cried through the screen, "Try to relax!"

Jordan, who was using both tissues and nasal spray to breath through what looked to be a blocked nose, muttered, "You guys know I hate parties."

"Hang out for a while, Cort's sure gonna be here!" Referring of course to Jordan's high school crush, Cort McCann.

Jordan's shorter friend, Debbie, peered through the camera, "Eh, you might wanna ditch the glasses and put on some make-up though." Jordan paused, pulling her glasses off and staring at them for a second, before dropping them to grab a tissue for her giant sneeze.

In Hunter's room her was also video-chatting, but to his own best friends. "So I checked , and and they all say the same thing, Wolfsberg beast is just a guy in a suit."

His friends looked at him with expressionless faces, "Those websites are commercialised garbage, run by lame grown-ups." Rob had black hair that got into his eyes as he ranted.

His other friend, Richard, nodded, "The real stuff is on the underground blogs." Rob nodded, searching for a piece of paper, "We found a guy who actually spent a whole year in Wolfberg." Richard continued to talk, in a slightly scared tone, after Rob handed him the paper, "And I quote; there is no doubt in my mind that the Wolfsberg beast exists. I have seen it-" The screen went fuzzy, "From as close as 100 yards-" The screen went blank and the shrill scream of Jordan Sands was heard, causing Hunter to look up.

Jordan was walking around her room with her hair up in a high ponytail, her glasses off and holding up her laptop, trying to get a signal. Just as Hunter walked in she turned around, snapping the screen down. "What happened to the internet?"

"What happened to your face?" Hunter cried out, pointing to her face.

Jordan sighed, shaking her head, "I was at a party."

Hunter looked at her with both amusement and disbelief, "A costume party?"

"Not funny," Jordan snapped at her younger brother in a way that their mother used too. "Can you fix it?" She almost begged, completely changing her tone of voice.

Hunter shrugged, "Yeah, we just gotta find the router and reset it."

"How do we find that?"

"May I be of assistance?" The both looked towards the door finding Lillian there. She was wearing more comfy clothes now, her grey sweats and a simple dark blue tank top with a picture of the moon on it. Her dark brown hair was up in a ponytail quite like Jordan's.

Hunter, who had been staring at her for a couple of seconds, nodded, "You know where the router is?"

She nodded, her hair swinging around her, "Sure, come on!" She gestured for them to follow her. Hunter was behind her in seconds, not really realising to be honest, while Jordan looked at the two of them with a smirk before shaking her head, scowling and rolling her eyes. Eventually she followed the both of them.

As Lillian led the two American teens down the hall, she vaguely noticed that Jordan had given Hunter her laptop and he was tracking the signal. As she stopped in front of a large bookcase, she heard the signal tracker going hay-wire. "The router is behind here," Lillian informed them, but of course the didn't listen.

"Hey, this is where the signal for the wireless is the strongest." Hunter informed his sister. "It's gotta be behind this bookcase."

"Oh, come on!" Jordan groaned, taking a couple of steps closer.

Hunter looked back at her, "Hello! Creepy castle, usually one of the older books triggers it." He told her, turning back to the bookcase, shifting the laptop into his other hand so he could pull at the books.

As Jordan continued to look at he brother as if he was insane, Lillian picked up the remote from the table to the left of her. She clicked the open button just as Hunter pulled another book.

Smirking, Lillian said, "Universal remote." She walked passed Hunter and Jordan to wander into the dark room, which admittedly, Lillian had never been indside. Jordan, who had picked up a torch, shone it around the room, which was starting to look like some creepy lab in a horror movie.

Lillian moved to the side, trying to find some sort of light switch, but was having trouble in the dark. Meanwhile, Jordan pushed Hunter further into the room.

Hunter let out a hushed chuckle, "Woah." Jordan stepped out of the doorway, which then slammed shut behind them.

"Maybe we shouldn't be in here." Jordan said, staring back at the once open door. "I mean, what if Madame Varcolac," Wolf howl, "Uh! I really hate that!"

Almost as if practiced, "Imagine how she feels." Hunter and Lillian spoke, looking at each other in slight confusion. Shaking his head, Hunter walked further into the room, "Man this place is awesome!"

Jordan rolled her eyes, staring at the random things around them, "It's creepy."

Hunter paused, only to feel the soft bump against his back, signalling that Lillian had bumped into him. Her quiet, nearly inaudible gasp, "Ugh, spiders," made him smile. They both continued to walk forward, ignoring the 'ew' from Jordan.

"Hey, I found the router." Hunter spoke loudly, not entirely sure where Jordan had walked off to.

"Just fix it, then let's get out of here." Both Lillian and Hunter turned to the router and reached for it. They paused, before Lillian gestured for him to go ahead.

Jordan, who was still looking at random things and making noises of disgust, paused. "LB. 217?" She picked up the vile, of what looked to be blood. Jordan jumped, when she felt something touch her shoulder, and unfortunately dropped the vile, which smashed on impact. "Hunter!"

Hunter looked at the blood, dropping the stuffed animal arm, "Good going!"

Jordan snapped back, "You are so immature!"

"There's blood everywhere!" Hunter complained, and right as Lillian was going to answer, the three teens heard thuds, which they knew to be Madame Varcolac's footsteps. Working quickly, Hunter stood up, grabbed the laptop and whispered harshly for his sister and somewhat friend to follow.

Jordan stood quickly and went to follow, only to stand on the broken glass of the LB. 217 vile. "Ouch! I stepped on the glass!"

"Would you hurry up?" Hunter snapped, opening a door and pulling Lillian in behind him, before closing it after Jordan limped in. Just as the door silently swung shut, the loud, squeaky bookcase/door opened.

Madame Varcolac walked in slowly, looking around suspiciously, before snapping her arm up holding her torch.

"Get down!" Lillian whispered into Hunter's ear and he nodded, telling Jordan to do the same as they slid down. Un-noticed by anyone in the room, Hunter had his arm around Lillian's waist, pulling her into his side.

Madame Varcolac walked over to the large doors, shining her torch through the small windows, whilst peering in as well. The three teens looked up to the windows, their breathing as quiet as could be as they saw the light of Madame V's torch.

When Madame Varcolac saw that there was nothing, she turned back around (still shooting suspicious looks) before slowly walking back out the door.

"Do you think she's gone?" Jordan whispered.

"Not sure," Hunter muttered before the loud thud of the bookcase closing could be heard.

A quiet noise could be heard after a few seconds, "Hunter, cut it out." Jordan complained.

Hunter huffed, once again being blamed for something, "Cut what out?"

"That noise!"

"It wasn't me!" Hunter said, pulling his arm from around Lillian who's head was resting on Hunter's shoulder. He opened the computer screen, moving it around, trying to find the source of the noise.

"Are those-" Hunter was cut off by the loud shouts of both his sister and somewhat friend.

"BATS!"

They later sat in Jordan's room, listening to her complain about the bats. Still. "Who has a room full of bats in their house?"

Hunter smiled, "Uncle D, he was living large!"

"Ow!" Jordan squeaked, her foot throbbing in pain.

Hunter stared at her, "I haven't even touched you yet."

Jordan huffed, slightly embarrassed, "Well, just do it already."

Lillian smiled, amused by their banter. "You will have to stop moving so much, Jordan." Lillian was sitting quite close to Hunter, something that once again, only Jordan noticed.

Hunter grabbed his older sister's foot lightly, "Ugh, got it." He held the small piece of glass up to the light, "Gnarly." He then proceeded to stand up and head back to his room.

Jordan sighed, flopping back onto her bed, "Can this night get any worse?" She turned onto her side, noticing that the live feed of the party was back on her computer. Jordan squinted slightly, before putting her glasses back on.

On the screen was Cort McCann, kissing some other popular girl.

Jordan closed her eyes for a second before closing the screen.

Lillian knocked on the slightly open door of Hunter's room. "Hey." She smiled at him, noticing him still looking at the 'gnarly' piece of glass from Jordan's foot.

Hunter looked up, "Hey Lil." He put the glass down on his desk, not even noticing that he used her nickname. He stood up and Lillian couldn't help but notice that he had changed from his jeans and werewolf graphic-t into night clothes. Hunter wore simple blue boxers and a white t-shirt, his hair was already messed up, making her think that he had already tried to go to sleep. "Why you still up?"

"Can't sleep, I was wondering if we could talk for a bit." Lillian tilted her head, something that used to make Dragonmire do basically everything she asked.

Hunter smiled, nodding, "Sure, come on in."

Lillian smiled back at him, turning only to shut the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning the Sands family sat at the large dining table, all staring at the tray Madame Varcolac placed in the centre. Madame Varcolac had already placed the sausages on the tray and was now pouring the plate of cooked bacon on to it.

"This looks great!" David smiled, handing the tray of meat to his blonde son.

Hunter smiled, grabbing hold of the tray, "Did you guys hear anything weird last night?"

Jordan, who was staring at the meat, turned to her brother, "Not me, I slept like a dog."

Hunter paused before putting some bacon on his own plate, "You mean log."

Jordan smiled, going back to staring at the meat, "Yeah, that's what I said." She licked her lips as the meat passed right in front of her face, her eyes going slightly cross-eyed as it did.

Madame Varcolac, who took the tray from Hunter, looked at Jordan suspiciously, "'Vhat is wrong? You don't like porridge?"

"No!" Jordan protested loudly, "I love porridge!" She then proceeded to take a large spoonful, "Mmm, yummy!" But as soon as she did the tray of meat had once again landed in front of her and she found herself staring at it longingly. She watched as if transfixed as her father ate some sausage. Jordan mentally shook herself, "Hey Dad! Tell us about your date!"

Hunter, who was once again having trouble with the fact his father was dating, protested, "It wasn't a date!"

David nodded, a hint of a smirk on his lips, "It was just business."

"Sure, it was Dad."

"Alright," David paused, "To tell you the truth," but Jordan was once again transfixed at her dad cutting into his sausage, "It was great to go out with an attractive woman."

A long line of drool slipped past Jordan's lips, making Hunter stare at her in slight disgust. "Dude! You're drooling!"

Jordan snapped out of her trance once again, wiping her lips. "What?! I don't drool!"

Madame Varcolac stared at Jordan in suspicion.

David, who seemed to have missed the small interruption, "Well, we did talk about the castle and all, but she did seem pretty interested in your dear old dad." He gave his daughter a knowing look, which she missed as she was staring at her napkin in slight confusion.

"Who is interested in you Mr. Sands?" Hunter didn't even jump as Lillian appeared behind him. She gracefully pulled out her chair and sat on it, pushing herself in (closer to Hunter than her chair originally was).

"Paulina Von Eckberg." Hunter stated, through a mouth full of bacon. He swallowed, turning to Madame Varcolac, his arm brushing Lillian's. "Madame V? Where will you live after we sell the castle?" And just like that Lillian's hand was tightly gripping Hunters, not that he minded in the least.

Madame Varcolac had an interesting reaction too. She swiftly put down her teacup and her face, which was usually emotionless, took on a slight depressed expression.

David was still eating, "I'm sure she has some family she could stay with." He shrugged, taking a bite of his scrambled eggs.

"Dragonmire was my family." Madame Varcolac revealed.

"What about your parents?" Hunter asked Lillian, "Will you go back to them?"

Lillian shrugged, a sad expression, "They're still in Africa and Dragonmire was kind to take me in as well. He was truly family to us."

"Guys," David sighed, "We'll figure this out, alright? We wont leave anyone out on the street, okay?"

Madame Varcolac's eyes once again trailed over to Jordan who was staring at the tray of meat (again) and was licking her lips in hunger. Hunter spoke up, "So, how did Uncle Dragonmire die anyway?" Madame Varcolac stood silently and swiftly, 'accidentally' dropping her plate, which Jordan caught with amazing reflexes.

David looked towards his son, not noticing the exchange between his daughter and the housekeeper. "Hunter, I'm sure Madame V doesn't want to talk about that."

Hunter, who did notice the exchange looked slightly shocked at his sister, who had put the plate on the table. He turned towards the girl sitting the other side of him, who was actually still holding his hand, to see if she noticed.

But by the way she was staring at him, with a look of slight disbelief, he figured yes.

Madame Varcolac, who was pretending not to notice the exchange between her niece or the young boy (or the fact they were still holding hands) turned, "Is okay. Dragonmire died in a horrible hunting accident."

"What was he like?" He paused, a large smirk coming to his face, "Was he like Dr. Frankenstein?" Lillian looked over to him in amusement, something Madame Varcolac did not share.

"Dragonmire vas brilliant man, with kind heart." Madame Varcolac then picked up her plate, and went on to the kitchen.

There was a sad silence, David and Hunter looking as if they were trying to imagine Dragonmire, Lillian actually remembering Dragonmire and Jordan staring at the meat with a look of want. Suddenly Jordan slammed her hands down on the table, making all sitting at it jump. "Dad!" She had a large, excited smile on her face, "You know what you should do? Bring Paulina flowers, women love that stuff!"

"Or chocolates and candy." Lillian offered sarcastically, something in which only Hunter seemed to pick up on. Hunter chuckled, squeezing her hand slightly.

"Uh, okay." David said, looking towards his son who suddenly looked a lot less happy. Standing up, David said to Hunter, "Plate?" He nodded and picked up not only his own, but Lillian's once he saw she was finished.

"Why thank you, good sir."

"'Welcome, kind lady."

The three of them went into the kitchen, leaving Jordan alone to finish her porridge. She looked at the tray of meat wistfully, before turning to check they had gone.

When Madame Varcolac came in later to clean up, Jordan, the sausages and the bacon were gone. However, the porridge remained.

Later on, the Sands family had once again made it into the town. David stood in front of Properties by Paulina, flowers in hand. "Paulina? It's David." He knocked twice, to receive no answer.

"Hunter, you're not gonna like anyone Dad goes out with." Jordan stated, smiling and waving her arms as the two siblings walked.

"That's not it." Hunter denied, shaking his head.

Jordan smiled, turning to Hunter, pulling his face closer and shaking his shoulders, "Sure it is. It's natural!" She slapped his cheeks, touching his nose, "But it's okay! We'll get passed it."

"What are you doing?" The two turned towards Lillian, who stood in a to the left of Jordan, next to a flower cart. She walked over to them, which is when they (Hunter) noticed that she was wearing a dress. It was a dark red, with black out lines and on her feet were a pair of black converse.

Jordan shrugged, answering her question, "Nothing." She turned back to Hunter pulling his head towards her, feeling his face and messing his hair, "My sweet, sweet, little brother!" Jordan paused to look at his face before going back to feeling his face, "Everything will be okay!"

Hunter, who was confused and trying to free himself from his sisters hold, reached out, grabbing Lillian's hand. "Ugh," Hunter groaned as Jordan continued to feel his face, "What are you doing?"

Jordan, who was creepily happy smiled, looking up to the sky, "I have no idea!" She paused, sniffing the air, "Do you smell that?"

Lillian was pulled into Hunter side, something in which an elderly couple across the way smiled at, "Smell what?" The asked in unison.

Jordan's smile grew, "Cotton candy!" Which was shortly followed by her running off to find the source.

"That's not right." Lillian commented as they turned a corner, seconds later. Jordan was staring intently at a small, blonde girl who did indeed have cotton candy.

Hunter watched in silence, his arm tightening around Lillian's waist his only sign of acknowledgement.

Jordan turned to them, "This place is amazing!" She walked ahead of the two, twirling as she talked, "The costumes, the shops, the people! It's so beautiful!" She looked off into the distance.

Lillian shared a look with the boy holding her, before turning to the older teen, "Are you okay, Jordan?"

Jordan spun around fast, her arms latching onto Hunter's shoulders, causing Hunter to drop his hold on the other girl. "I don't know! Do I look okay?" Before Hunter could answer, with what probably would have been a sarcastic answer, Jordan turned her head, unknowingly hitting both of the other teens with her hair, "Let's go to the park!"

"What park?" Hunter questioned.

Jordan looked at him, "Can't you hear it?"

"Well, no-" but Jordan had already taken off again. "Jordan!" Hunter sighed and grabbed Lillian's hand to go after his sister.

"Oh my gosh! Look at all the grass! I love grass!" Jordan cried, running forward excitedly.

Hunter looked at Lillian with anger and confusion, "What? No you don't!" He shouted turning to his sister who was now sitting on said grass with about four dogs, "You're allergic to grass… And dogs!"

It was while Hunter was trying to get through the pack of dogs that surrounded Jordan (while Lillian looked on with amusement), that Goran rode past on his bicycle. Jordan's head snapped up and she shouted in glee, "GORAN!"

Which caused Goran to fall of his bicycle, and into the bush. Jordan ran up, hurdling the bush, "Hey you!" She held out her hands, pulling him up with any problems.

"Jordan." Goran panted slightly, "You are very strong."

Jordan smiled, "Thanks, what're you doing?"

"I was delivering," Goran replied, "And now I must tenderise."

Jordan got a dazed look on her face, which was accompanied by a smile. Hunter, who had finally broken free from the pack of dogs, stood behind the bush Jordan had previously jumped with Lillian. "Goran, I've been thinking… Maybe I was wrong?" Hunter turned around to stare behind him, before looking back to his sister with a heavy look of confusion on his face.

Goran smiled also, "About 'vhat?"

Not missing a single beat, Jordan spoke. "You know at first I thought this whole vegetarian-butcher thing was gonna be too weird, but now I'm thinking not so much!"

"Really?" Goran asked quietly, trying to completely understand what Jordan had just said.

"Really!" Jordan smiled sweetly, Lillian was probably the only one to notice the slight smirk on her face, "So if the offer is still open, I'd like to take you up on that moonlight tour."

Hunter interrupted loudly, "You would?" Lillian smiled, putting her hand on Hunter's arm gently.

"Quiet Hunter!" Jordan said through clenched teeth, before turning back to Goran, "So… are we on?"

Goran nodded quickly, "Yes, yes! 'Ve are on."

Jordan smiled again, "Yay!" And then she did something so out of character Hunter actually thought she could have been possessed. "Grrr." She growled at him, hand motions and all. Goran smiled, before grabbing his bike and riding off with Jordan staring at him the whole time.

Hunter, who was still stood to the side, silently mouthed 'what' to Lillian who shrugged, but still with a large smile on her face.

As Jordan went to adjust the glasses on her face, she noticed that they were clearer without them. Acting as if nothing happened she turned to her little brother with a smile on her face, "What? He's cute!"

Hunter was now frustrated, even a little more so as Lillian nodded, clearly agreeing with his sister. "He's a butcher!"

Jordan smiled, once again looking a little dazed, "Yeah." As she walked off Hunter turned to Lillian.

"You think he's cute too?"

Lillian smirked, turning her head towards him, "Not as cute as I think you are." She playfully kissed his cheek (something made both of them go slightly red) before winking and trailing off with Jordan.


End file.
